


FuyuSaki Strange Stories

by nerium



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners, Tsukihime, type-moon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Gen, Suspense
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerium/pseuds/nerium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome, welcome to FuyuSaki High School, the crazy drama is on-going, while the ghosts are wandering...<br/>How long can you keep your sanity?<br/>※ High school AU setting; crossover of Fate/Tsukihime/Kara no Kyokai/any other Nasu's work;<br/>正因为未知，所以才感觉到恐惧。<br/>关于这所学园的真正故事，正在缓缓拉开帷幕：<br/>“欢迎来到，癫狂的理性剧场。<br/>您，究竟能保持清醒，到什么时候呢？”<br/>※ 校园背景平行架空设定；型月作品混合同人；冬咲学园怪奇事件簿系列</p>
            </blockquote>





	FuyuSaki Strange Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Never end the woods in the night. You'll lost in the mist forever..."  
> “入夜后不要到礼拜堂后面的桦树丛去。那里白雾弥漫，进入其中的人都会永远迷失，再也无法找到回来的路……”  
> ※ 冬咲学园怪奇事件簿系列之一

【雾/Mist ——冬咲学园怪奇事件簿之勇气篇】

 

“入夜后不要到礼拜堂后面的桦树丛去。那里白雾弥漫，进入其中的人都会永远迷失，再也无法找到回来的路……”

墨绿色齐耳头发的男学生嗤了一声，手里却继续做着笔记，根本没有抬头。旁边正在谈论学园久负盛名的“迷途森林”传说的几个同学却因此调转了话题：

“你那算是什么态度啊。”

“就是，别以为是外国人就有什么了不起的。”

“看他那副小鬼样，还以为自己是男子汉呢。”

哄笑，嘲弄，还夹杂着阴阳怪气的讽刺，一时之间充斥着教室的这个角落。

韦伯·维尔维特没有搭理他们，仍旧低着头飞快地书写着。这并不是他第一次受到班里同学的嘲讽，也不会是最后一次。对此他早已习以为常：如果不是因病休学了一年，他才不会来这种鬼地方做交换生！而且上帝保佑，再有半个学期他就能摆脱这群愚昧的小鬼，回到伦敦继续真正的学业了。

“我敢说，这个娘娘腔肯定一进树林就被吓死了！”

韦伯皱了皱眉，虽然他并不太明白对方用的那个词儿的具体意思，但单从说话人的表情看起来，绝对不是什么好话。所以他只是怒视着那个人，没有吱声。

“瞪什么瞪，说的就是你，一身绿的矮河童！”说话的男生捋了捋海蓝色的波浪刘海，轻蔑地说。

再怎么说，这也太过分了。韦伯记得有一次因为无聊在图书馆翻阅《日本风俗怪谈录》，看到了各种怪奇名称和插图，那个叫做河童的东西，长相滑稽，看上去全身都光秃秃滑溜溜的，不论从什么角度来看都很糟糕吧！

一直忍耐至今的他一拍桌子站了起来，（自认为）凶狠地盯着说话的家伙，那个海带头是叫什么来着——“收回你刚才的话！不然我就要——”

“就要什么呢？”对方看起来一点也没受到影响，反而讥讽地笑起来，“吓得尿裤子了吗？”

他周围的同学也跟着大笑起来。

“没错，看他那样儿，说不定这会儿腿都在抖呢！”

“快看快看，他真的在发抖！”

“一定害怕得想叫妈妈了吧！”

韦伯是在颤抖没错，但那是因为愤怒而止不住的颤抖。

侮辱，这种侮辱让一贯以自制力为傲的他也不能再继续保持冷静了：虽然心里有某个声音在说跟这群白痴生气简直是浪费时间，但他还是啪地将这种想法挥开——

对这种折辱，随便接受才是懦夫的行径！

他深绿色的眼睛里闪烁着怒气的光芒，径直瞪着为首的男同学——现在他记起来那个人姓什么了——“间桐，我最后一次警告：收回你刚才的话。”

“哦？”间桐慎二意味深长地拉长了语音，斜乜着比他矮上一个头的小个子男孩，“如果我不干呢？”

“——！”在韦伯来得及组织起任何反驳的话语前，他被什么人重重地搭上了肩膀，压得往旁边一歪，“谁——？”

橙红色短发的高个儿男生正揽着他的肩，毫不在意地重压着，嘻嘻笑着看着对面的间桐等人：“呀，你们还真是有精神呢。”

 

韦伯试着挣脱开这颇沉的重负，却没能成功。他不禁有点恼火地提高了音量：“乾同学，你在干什么？！很重的啊！”

乾有彦好像没听到似的反而加重了力度，把提出抗议的男孩又压下去了几厘米：“光耍嘴皮子多没意思啊。你们也是，欺负比自己矮的外国学生，也太没男子气概了吧？”

虽然被压得总往一边倒，但韦伯还是很快感觉到周围的气氛改变了：原本围成半圆的一圈人似乎都不知不觉地往退后了一点，先前没停过的窃笑也渐渐低了下去。韦伯不自在地试着抽出肩膀，还是没成功；他扭头，不满地白了这位不请自来的同学一眼，气鼓鼓地在胸前抱起了手臂。

他之所以会认识乾有彦纯属意外：要不是那天因为好奇进了路边一家名字奇怪的拉面摊，他才不会跟这种每天半夜游荡中午才到校的不良学生拉上关系呢！就算是现在也不怎么想和对方拉上什么关系啊！

“呵呵呵……”对面被刻意压低的笑声吸引了他的注意，间桐似乎正在忍住不要太夸张地笑出来，“你还真是找了个不得了的帮手啊，娃娃头。”

“谁找了他做帮手啊？！”

“谁在给他做帮手啊？！”

几乎是异口同声地，被指控的两人同时反驳起来，然后都一愣。韦伯先回过神来，哼了一声，转向间桐：“还有你说谁是娃娃头？！”

间桐没理他，反倒咧嘴笑着看看乾：“这么说你不是来帮他的？”

乾耸了耸肩，一脸无辜：“那么无趣的事我为什么要做？”

不甘被无视的韦伯终于找到空隙插话：“我也用不着你来帮忙！就算只有我一个，也照样能把——”

“——能把每个人的裤子都掸干净，因为他够不到上衣！”不知是谁在后面高声取笑了一句，周围的人都笑了，但声音比起先前还是小了一些。

“你——！”正准备说什么的韦伯被肩头的重量气得一激，“你到底在干嘛？！不能等我把话说完吗？！”

“难道你还真要跟那班家伙打一架呀？”乾压低了声音，凑到韦伯耳朵旁边说完，然后直起了身，只把手搭在韦伯肩上，“我有个更好的提议，有没有兴趣？”

间桐眯起了眼，露出让人看不透的微妙笑容：“哦？”

对此似乎全不在意的乾豪爽地点点头：

“要比男子气概的话，直接去试胆不就好了！”他伸出食指，一下指着间桐，又指指韦伯，“你们两个，一起去夜晚的树林走一趟，不就行了吗！”

韦伯挫败地吐了一口气：他早就该知道的，这个不良学生绝对不会有什么好主意的。

 

*****************************************

 

不耐烦地跺着脚，韦伯缩着脖子往手里呵着气。虽然戴了手套，他还是觉得冷，即使是特意绕到稍微能挡一点风的柱子后面，也还是能感觉到风从领子里丝丝地渗进来。

他又看了一眼表：“一个二个都迟到，真是混蛋。”

有那么几秒他脑海里闪过一个念头：会不会他被人给骗了，那班家伙根本就没打算出现，只是想把他一个人哄出来吹西北风受冻？

可想起乾有彦那张虽然欠扁却不太像会随便说谎的脸，他只好把这个想法暂时打消，又转了几个圈，就差没有蹦蹦跳跳起来暖和身子了——说实话，那副样子要是被同学们看到，他一定会去未远川跳河自杀的！

他朝树林的方向瞥了一下，在夜晚那里面显得黑洞洞的，稍远几米的树木都隐在迷蒙的灰雾里面，看不清楚。他不由得打了个哆嗦：一定是被风吹的。这么自我安慰着，他终于看到从校舍方向过来的人影，还有手电筒上下跳动的光束。

“哟，来得挺早的嘛。”乾倒是没戴帽子或是围巾，就那么在校服外面套了一件厚外套就跑过来了；一手拿着电筒，一手插在口袋里。他耳朵冻得有点发红，哈哈地呼着气。

比较起来，稍后几步的间桐全副武装的模样反而显得可笑起来：鼓鼓囊囊地包得快成一个球的他只差一副墨镜，就能把全身上下都严严实实包裹起来了。似乎是注意到了韦伯惊讶的表情，他不快地别开眼：“看什么看，没见过名牌吗！”

“……”虽然想反驳说这跟名牌与否根本没有关系，韦伯还是没说什么：大概是寒冷的天气反而让他不想浪费口舌了吧。他径直转向乾，“然后呢？就这么进森林，然后出来就行了？”他不太清楚当地所谓的“试胆会”流程，只是凭着以前的印象发问。

“诶——我还以为你会好奇这家伙怎么穿得这么严实才出来的呢！”乾毫不掩饰他的惊奇表情，“我可是费了好大劲儿才把这家伙从——”

他的话被剩余的两人同时打断了。

 

“别说多余的话！”

似乎是恼羞成怒的间桐威胁地挥了挥拳头，但因为穿得太臃肿，多少显得有点滑稽。

“比起那个，快点把这事儿弄完吧！”

韦伯觉得自己是有理由感到不满的：自己珍贵的学习时间因为这种事情被无端地浪费，真是想起来都会令人郁闷。

乾耸耸肩膀，看来是没想到自己的话被一致地否定了：“好吧好吧。真是无趣的家伙。”还不忘嘀咕一声。他把手电筒递给韦伯，又从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的白纸塞过去，“找到这个带回来就行了。”

用胳膊夹着手电，韦伯不解地接过那张纸，打开来。间桐也稍微伸长了脖子看过来。

纸上面只有几笔构成的简笔画，线条还歪歪扭扭的，除此以外就什么都没有了。韦伯皱着眉头瞪着画看了一会儿，又转了个90度，再转了90度，快速地再转了几圈回到起点，眉头越皱越紧。

旁边的间桐也噗嗤笑出了声：“狮子头你这是鬼画符吗？连幼稚园的小鬼都能比你画得好。”

挠挠头，比起生气，乾倒更像是惊讶了：“你们怎么连这都看不出来？不就是最普通的酒杯嘛。”

韦伯感觉到自己的面部肌肉在抽搐：“谁会管这种后现代派的杂乱线条叫酒杯啊？还有，为什么是酒杯啊？这种东西出现在树林不是很奇怪吗？”

“哦，你说那个啊，是上回不小心落在里头的。”果断地无视掉前两个问题，乾无辜地回应道。

“你这家伙只是想让我们去帮你找东西对吧？”

“嘛，不过是顺带，顺带罢了……”爽朗笑着的红发少年脸上全无负罪感。

“够了，这种闹剧我不想再管了。”突然发言的是间桐，他眼神冷淡地看看旁边的两人，“我要回去了。”

他已经转身走了两步；韦伯一时愣在原地，不知道说什么。

“喂，你不会是害怕了吧？”

乾抱起手臂，望向间桐的背影。

 

间桐本来已经迈开的脚步停了下来，他侧着身子转过头来，因为隔开了几步，脸上的表情在阴影里不太看得清楚：“……你说什么？”

乾耸耸肩，促狭地笑道：“都到这儿了却不肯进去，还能有什么别的解释吗，间桐大少爷？”

看看这个又看看那个，韦伯觉得气氛有点险恶，咽了口唾沫，他决定暂时不要插嘴。

“乾有彦，”间桐加重了语气，危险地眯起了眼睛，“你敢再说一遍？”

对于质询，乾只是轻松地笑了笑：“那就跟韦伯一起到树林里去转一圈呗，又不会有损失不是吗？韦伯你说对不对？”他拍了拍矮个子同学的肩，后者厌烦不安地躲开了。

“反正只要去把这个找出来就可以了对吧？”韦伯鼓起脸颊往上看看乾，把纸片折起来塞进上衣口袋，他的目光飞快地掠过几步外的间桐，“我先进去了，你们随便。”

乾吹了一声口哨。韦伯没管他，按开手电的开关，径直往树林的入口走去。

“你怎么办？”被留在原地的乾望望间桐的方向，不甚在意地随口问道，“我可是要直接回去咯。”

“……”间桐瞪了他一眼，看着韦伯的背影渐渐消失在树丛后，只有亮白色的光束还在树影间摇曳着。这个平时在同学间不可一世的男生很不爽地啧了一声，还是站在原地不动。

“哟哟，小韦伯可是已经一个人先进去了哟。”似乎嫌对方的心情还不够差，乾快活地继续说，“到时候大家会怎么看呢，被嘲笑的维尔维特同学独自一人在深夜进入树林，取回了好友失落的重要物件；而嘲笑他的间桐同学却只会站在树林边缘，连走进去都做不到——”

“闭上你的蠢嘴！”间桐恶狠狠地冲叽叽呱呱说个不停的乾吼了一声，一面快步往回走，沿着刚才韦伯的路线钻进树林。因为走得太快，步履还有点磕磕撞撞。

乾不以为然地撇撇嘴，用手比成喇叭高声道：“别迷路！”等到窸窸窣窣的声音消失后，他仰头瞅瞅寂寞的路灯，开始往校舍方向走回去，手还是插在口袋里。

他最后往树林方向看了一眼，逐渐浓起来的雾已经完全挡住了入口。

他耸耸肩，往回走去。

 

*****************************************

 

韦伯其实心里有点紧张。当然，他才不会承认自己在害怕呢。

虽然在同学面前摆出不在乎的样子，他也不是真的全不在意——不，他并不怕那些幽灵鬼怪；真正让他觉得不舒服的是这里一个人也没有，什么也没有的感觉。

连一声鸟叫，或是一点虫鸣都没有。

他不安地用手电扫了下四周——树林里面能见度不高，不算密的树木之间，光束打在乌蒙蒙的雾气上，几乎看不到六米外的景象。

咽了口唾沫，接着他听到了从背后传来了什么声音。急促的脚步，踩在枯草和还没被烂透的落叶上发出咯吱咯吱的声响，一路接近。可用手电照向那个方向，那声音却兀自停了下来，只有风吹过树梢带来的萧瑟响声。

“……是谁？”他不确定地朝那边问了一声，自己都感觉得到声音在发颤。

他稍微眯起眼，光束不安地晃动着，可除了仿佛也跟着晃动起来的树影跟迷蒙一片以外，他什么也看不到。

“我知道你就在那里。”他不由自主地打了个冷战，迟疑地往前迈了小半步，不安地打量着四周，“快出来！”

光束顺着轻微的响动移动着，但他其实这时也不太分得清听到的到底是自己因紧张而加速的心跳声，还是真真切切的外界响声。他又往前迈了一步：“是你对吧，间桐？快出来！”

身后右侧突然传来清脆的崩断声，他急忙转身，用手电照过去，却还是被一下子撞倒了。手电被撞掉落在旁边的地上，骨碌碌地滚了好几圈才停下来，昏暗的光从地面上照过来，猛一看有点晃眼。

韦伯一把推开撞倒自己的东西，然后听到了像是抱怨又像是骂人的话，他跳起来往后退了好几步才有空闲看清对方的样子：穿得浑身圆滚滚的不是才见过的间桐还能是谁！韦伯觉得自己的眉头都要整个皱起来了，他站起来，拍拍身上沾上的碎树叶，又走过去捡起了手电筒，照着地上的来者：“你想吓死人吗？”

看来是被推了一下狠狠跌倒在地上，间桐骂了几句什么，但韦伯没听清也没听懂。他不太确定地用光束扫扫周围，以防再有哪个蠢货像间桐那样冲出来。

但周围很安静，再度回归了先前的寂静。

他用电筒照了照间桐，不太抱希望地问了一句：“你没跟乾一起过来？”

 

“唔？”回答他的是看上去有点茫然的眼神。

韦伯不耐烦地扫了他一眼：“就是那个害别人来帮他捡东西的混蛋啊。他没一起过来？”

他不知道是不是自己的错觉，间桐那双深蓝色眼瞳在夜里显得有些发暗。从短暂的迷惑里回过神来，间桐恢复了往日的嚣张态度，费劲地爬起来，用力地拍掉身上的灰土：“那家伙，大概已经回去了。管他呢。”接着他伸出了手。

韦伯疑惑地盯过去：“？”

“手电给我，你这个矮子。”

霸道的口气没有意外地立刻激怒了韦伯，身高上是比对方矮了八九厘米，但在尊严和自尊的问题上他只会比任何人高，不会被谁压低的！

“我凭什么要把手电给穿成死胖子的你啊？！”他头也没回地开始朝选定的方向走去，决定把这个只会侮辱他人的混蛋留在原地就好了。

眼角余光让他不用回头也知道那个混蛋跟了上来；不过没有办法，他总不能把对方揍倒在地再逃跑吧？更何况，即使他想这么干，也得能做得到才行。只有在这种类似的情况下，韦伯·维尔维特才会后悔平时没有听家人的话多喝牛奶。

手电筒发出的光束在地面上逡巡，但照亮的范围却因为射程太短实在小得可怜。这么走了一会儿之后他也忍不住挫败地叹了一口气。

与此同时，他也开始对后面的人居然保持了这么长时间的沉默觉得惊讶起来，从眼角可以看到对方正在两三步以外紧紧跟着自己；不过看上去既没有挑衅嘲讽也没有发起对话的意愿。

真奇怪。

印象中韦伯和间桐慎二的接触并不多，而不多的几次接触都不太愉快。

顺带一提，这个“不太愉快”，还是含蓄的说法。

这就让现在的状况显得更奇怪了。

 

搜寻无果，韦伯也被这沉默压得有点不舒服，便下意识地开了口：“喂，其实你也没必要跟着进来的吧。”

他不太指望能得到回答；但在这死寂得只有脚步声的树林里能再听到自己说话的声音，说不定也算是某种程度上的安慰了。要是他的说话声更有力一点就好了，要是他的脚步声能再重一点就更让人安心了吧……

等等，脚步声？

明明是两个人走在同样的道路上，为什么他只能听到自己的脚步声呢？

他不自觉地停了下来，而后面的人也随之停住了脚步。先前细碎的足音也彻底消失了，就像被环绕在四周的雾气吸收了似的，窒息地凝固起来。

照在前面的光束微微地打着颤，韦伯虽然尽了力不让那显得太过明显，可惜收效甚微。他张了张嘴，却觉得喉咙发紧，干得几乎发不出声音来。他用最缓慢的动作转过身来，面朝后面的人。

脚下，草叶发出细微的破碎声，一旦用心注意去听，就会发现噼噼啵啵的就像指甲在塑料袋上摩擦发出的声响，异样的感觉让他不禁竖起了汗毛。他把手电照向面前的人，强迫自己抬起眼去直视对方。

“你……到底是，”看着那对映着手电的光微微泛蓝的眼睛，他顿了一下，把“什么”两个字压了下去，“谁？”

他面前的间桐，又或者是并非间桐的“某人”/“某物”，歪了歪头，歪起嘴角笑起来：

“你在说什么啊？”

“我可是货真价实的，间桐慎二啊。”

那副笑容韦伯并不觉得太陌生：每当间桐想到什么好主意戏弄他人时，他脸上的表情和那很接近。

但韦伯还是直觉地感知到了那之间的区别——

他面前的这个“间桐”，没有日常的气息。

就像他歪斜的笑容，并不是符合常理与平常生活的表情。

韦伯悄悄地往后退了一步，握紧了手里的手电。

如果可以的话，他真想撒腿就跑——

要是他的腿没有因为恐惧而僵住了的话。

 

“喂喂，看到什么被吓傻了吗，小鬼头？”要说的话，间桐的声音本来并不难听；但那副态度实在让人怎么也喜欢不起来。可眼下并不是在意这种无关紧要事情的时候——韦伯听得到自己的呼吸声，急促而不规则。

兴许是寒气的作用，他不由自主地打了个寒颤。手电的光束也随之颤动了一下，可依然没有离开对面的人身上。

“我说，像见鬼了一样照着别人，你不是脑子哪里被撞到了吧？”

与以往并无二致的讥讽语调终于让先前呆住的韦伯反应过来，几乎是条件反射地反击道：“你才被撞傻了呢！而且说起来，刚才不就是你自己撞过来的吗？！”

气得甚至挥舞起手臂，让光一上一下地跳动着的他突然定了下来——“唔，这么说的话……”不再像生气的小孩子那样夸张地动作着，他用空着的一只手托起了下巴，无意识地打量起面前的人：

要说的话，既然能实打实地撞到自己身上，怎么说也不可能是鬼怪一类的东西吧？他的目光从对方脸上那副大口罩一路扫到下面被草丛掩盖的厚底靴子，（大概是精神太紧张，听错了吧。）最后还是只能这么自我安慰着，叹了口气：“那就走吧。”

他转过身，准备继续往前面搜寻——这一回他倒是竖起了耳朵，也确实听到了身后几步草被践踏沙沙的声响——（果然是听错了啊）还没来得及这么感慨，后面就传来了嘲讽的笑声。

“你这家伙，刚才不会以为我是别的什么东西吧？”

“……”虽然觉得被看穿了有点不快，但韦伯还是加快脚步继续走着，没管对方。

“才走进来多久啊，就害怕了？你果然还是个胆小鬼嘛——”

“我不是！”再次转身的韦伯大声喊道。

 

他的声音在林间回荡，仿佛还有那么两三声模模糊糊的回音，但很快四周又恢复了寂静，连树枝的晃动都几乎听不到。

他瞪着间桐，由于方才的怒吼还喘着气。

间桐似乎没什么表情反应；当然，也可能只是因为那副口罩把他大部分脸都给遮住了。韦伯只看到对方微微眯起了眼睛，但看不出那里面到底是什么意思。

“哦？如果我没搞错，你不就是为了证明自己不是胆小鬼，才到树林里来的吗？”

“闭嘴你这混蛋！要不是你跟你那群蠢货跟班找我的麻烦，我才不会被乾那个白痴诓到这种地方来！”

话一说完，韦伯自己都有点惊讶地停了下来：如果是在课室里，这种话说什么他也不会说出来。一方面固然是担心被对方教训（虽然内里的男子气概在叫嚣着要表现一番；但他的理智还是有好好地履行职责），另一方面，其实他并没有坦率到会老实说出自己的抱怨才对。

孤身在异国求学这种事情，说起来很好听，但实际上也并没有那么有趣——至少，并非全部都是有趣的事情。而他也不知道在什么时候学会了不说太多额外的话这种本事；也算不上多么值得自夸的能耐，不过在这个凡事都要读空气的国家倒是意外的有用。

是的，他有多希望此刻自己在家里，坐在温暖的暖气旁边，吃点松饼喝点热可可，看着大部头的厚厚书本，窗户外面的雪一路下着却只会积在窗沿；而不是被迫和某个讨厌的混蛋一起搜寻不知所谓的遗失物，还是在雾气弥漫，前几天的积雪化了一些没化完的阴冷树林里头。

真是，见鬼透了的人生。

 

“我还以为，你至少对这事儿还有点兴趣呢？”

“有兴趣？”韦伯嗤了一声，“间桐慎二原来你喜欢讲冷笑话？”

他知道冷笑话这个词还是托乾有彦的关系，不知是两国人笑点差异太大，还是幽默细胞本来就不是同一种型式的，他几乎没有一次真正明白为什么有的故事能让乾笑得前俯后仰，而他自己全无感觉；而对他偶尔心情好时说的俏皮话，那个高个儿的不良学生也只会露出茫然的表情。

不得不说是，沟通不能的结果。

而现在，他跟间桐的对话也似乎在往这种毫无前途可言的方向上一去不复返。韦伯挥了挥手，想要说“别废话了，快点找到那该死的杯子就赶紧回去吧。”

他确实想尽快回去，他跟麦肯锡老太太说的是自己晚上到学校去一趟，八九点前就会到家。如果可以的话，他可真希望能赶回去，喝点玛莎奶奶做的热汤。

而就是在这时，他听到了别的什么声音——

不，准确来说是，歌声。

 

自从进了林子以来，雾一直维持在那种朦朦胧胧却又不会过分压迫的状态。他能借着手电的光，透过雾气看到几步外的间桐；但再远一些就看不清了。

他希望视野好像稍微缩窄了一些这件事，就像刚才听错了脚步声一样是他自己的错觉。

他不确定地朝歌声的方向倾斜，试图确认这不过又是他太过神经质而带来的幻觉——还在，那歌声虽然轻飘，却毫无疑问存在着，不是风声也不是别的，带着旋律踩着节奏，轻渺得仿佛是从雾里渗出来的一般。

他猛地一哆嗦，往回退了两步，这下离间桐只有两三步近了。虽然他立刻嫌恶地闪开了一点，但还是向唯一的同行者问道：“……间桐，你有没有听到什么声音？”

他想牙齿打颤大概只是因为寒冷的缘故，没有其他原因。

间桐倒是略微歪头瞥了他一眼，又望望韦伯刚才退回来的方向——不过那边都被掩在灰白惨淡的雾气后面，什么也看不清。

事实上，那声音听起来还很有一段距离，所以就算没有雾，大概也什么都看不到。

“声音？”

“你没听到吗，就从那边传过来的。”

韦伯用手指了指那个方向，然后因为感到的恶寒而收起了手。

接着，他看到间桐的眼角弯了起来，好像是笑了似的；但他不能确定。

 

间桐一把夺过他手里的手电筒，开始朝那个方向走去，步伐快得简直和刚才不是同一个人。

“喂，你，你要去哪里？！”韦伯先是愣住了，随即大喊起来。

可间桐只留给他一个背影。

“等——”看着光束越来越远，韦伯咬咬牙，也小跑着跟过去，“你到底要干嘛？”他伸手试着去拉住间桐，却被甩开了。

“你疯了吗？！”这个时候他已经顾不上那边的歌声或者是别的什么了，他快跑两步，狠狠地一拽间桐，堵在对方面前，“搞什么鬼啊你？！”

因为被直直照过来的光束晃到了眼睛，韦伯下意识地用手挡在眼前：“把手电拿开！你到底想——”

他的话没能说完，因为此刻那种歌声似乎突然一下子接近了，先前远远的几乎要听不清的声音此刻好像就在不远处，空灵里带着森森的寒意，在空荡荡的树林间回荡。

而且这一回他听清了，那是女性的声音，语言不明，可确实在歌唱着什么的样子。

而且由于拉近的距离和周围的和声又抑或是回声，现在他没法清楚地分辨那声音到底来自哪个方向了。

他咽了一下唾液：“喂，我们，绕开这里吧……”

 

他绝不是因为害怕才提出这个建议的，真的不是。

如果要说韦伯·维尔维特这个人有什么优点的话，老实地审时度势绝对要算在其中。他并不怎么相信这些乡下同学兴致勃勃探讨的鬼故事，可这并不意味着他就一定要去对明显异常的状况来一番探索。因为说到底，试炼胆量这种事情跟无谓的体力锻炼一样，都是没什么意义可言的闲杂事项而已。

能够堵住同学传播恶意的嘴，顺便把欠乾有彦的人情还上就已经足够；额外的事情如果可以的话，他真不想多搀和。

而且说实话，虽然在英国的时候他也不怎么怕鬼怪一类的东西，可谁又知道东瀛的灵异怪物们会不会特别找外国人的麻烦。

他感觉到手电的光直直地在眼前晃了两下，随后是间桐那欠扁的语气：“看，就算我们想绕开，这会儿也来不及了。”

“什么，来不及……”他下意识地扭头，最初只是顺着光线的方向看到漂浮的雾。然后，他觉得仿佛有一盆冰水径直从头顶倾倒下来——

 

素色白衣的身影，苍白得几乎是从雾气凝聚而成的。

最开始还辨不清形体，渐渐地就浮出了轮廓，纤细淡薄的人影，在同样飘忽的白雾里飘荡着。

而犹如挽歌般的轻灵歌声，就从那个方向，就从各个方向传来，充斥在耳间。

“等，等——骗人的吧……”头脑几乎组织不出合理的语句，而是单纯地被眼前的景象吓到：

不仅仅是正前方，就连旁边，乃至身后，都传来了令人打颤的隐晦歌声，随之而来的则是相似的白色衣裙。

那素净的白衣下面，是有谁在里面吗，还是说只是空虚的雾气凝成了飘忽的影子呢？

 

“入夜后不要到礼拜堂后面的桦树丛去。那里白雾弥漫，进入其中的人都会永远迷失，再也无法找到回来的路……”

 

“幽……灵……”脚像被定住了一样，动弹不得。

心脏在狂乱地鼓噪着，简直是在为那诡秘的歌声伴奏一般，虽然节拍完全不对就是了。

该怎么办，应该怎么办，怎么办才好？

该逃吗，那到底是什么，现在是做梦吗，究竟要怎么办？

大脑几乎没法冷静地进行思考，只是疯狂地乱转着，不知是寻求出口，逃亡的道理，又抑或是对现下状况的解释，再不然，是全部。

无意识地就望向了唯一的同行者，间桐慎二仍然拿着手电筒。因为光线朝外，又加上那大大的口罩把他大半张脸都遮得严严实实，所以什么也看不出来。

“怎，怎么办……”在反应过来前就先这么出声了：

圣水会有用么，还是说一定要是当地的驱魔仪式？这是恶魔吗，还是普通的鬼魂？为什么树林里会有这种东西？我们，会死吗？

会死吗该逃吗往哪里逃说句话啊到底该怎么办就要死在这里了吗再也出不去了吗这到底是什么谁来告诉我为什么当初要进来到底会怎么样谁来救救我该往哪里逃还逃得掉吗这些东西到底是什么……

“喂喂，别露出那种难看的表情啊矮子。”

间桐用手电照了一下韦伯，似乎往旁边啐了一口。

 

回过神来的韦伯觉得要不是因为恐怖而血色尽失，自己的脸一定会因为羞惭涨红了的。

不，他绝不是胆小鬼。他局促不安地四下环顾了一下周围的白影——它们现在就环绕在他们周围的林间，雾气弥漫间看不清具体的轮廓，但确确实实并非错觉或幻觉。那歌声也愈加阴柔起来。

“我们，该怎么办？”不自觉地就往同伴旁边靠近了一步，他觉得这应该没有什么好惭愧的：毕竟，现在是非常事态。

间桐好像耸了耸肩，手里的电筒上下晃了一下：“吓，现在害怕了？我怎么知道。”

“要不是你的错，根本就不会有现在这种状况吧？！”

“哦？”

韦伯哼了一声。

“要不跟她们谈谈？”

“你的脑子真的没问题吗？！”

“随便乱跑只会被当成是猎物干掉吧？”

狐疑地瞅瞅身边的人，韦伯再次感受到了那种违和感：“喂，你真的是那个间桐慎二吗？”

“在你眼中你间桐大爷到底是什么形象啊小子？！”

“去你妹的大爷！”

 

“别啰嗦，那班家伙好像停下来了。”

确实，之前一直从雾里慢慢浮现出身影的白衣人现在停在了原地，尽管轻飘飘的歌声仿佛还在耳边回荡，但已经没有先前那种几乎要把人逼疯的压抑感了。

为首的白衣幽灵似乎往前了几步，虽然要说的话大概是飘过来，而不是走过来的。

直到接近了，韦伯才发现那是个身着纯白连衣裙的女子，因为垂下的长发看不出面庞，但确实是女性没错。长及后腰的黑色头发没有风也微妙地飘散开来，怎么看都让人觉得不祥。她的双脚隐在雾气里，看不出来是踩在地面上，还是悬空的。

不过不论是哪样，都没什么差才对。

韦伯不由自主地往后退了半步，任凭手执电筒的间桐站在前面。

“那家伙，过来了……”

“我眼睛没瞎，别尽说些废话你这矮子。”

韦伯内心突然产生了一种把这家伙往前推倒，然后自己向反方向迅速逃跑的冲动。当然，他还是极力地把这种想法压住不去认真思考其可操作性。

 

那个不知是人还是幽灵的白衣女性在他们面前五步开外停住了，裙摆和发丝轻微地晃动着。

虽然用手电照着，韦伯还是觉得看不清对方的眼瞳；不过兴许这也不是坏事，如果那是什么可怕的东西，能避开也不错。

然后，那个说话了——

女性特有的声线，因为隔着的距离而显出无力感，可仍然清晰的吐字：

“你，想要飞起来吗？”

 

韦伯觉得自己听错了，便寻求建议似的看看旁边的人；可间桐的侧脸上看不出什么波动。

对面的女性又追加似的问了一遍。这一回韦伯相信自己没有听错；但还是不能肯定那会不会是什么当地的谚语暗话，所以他用手肘捅了捅间桐：“喂，说点什么啊。”

随后，他再次僵住了。

他应该没有很用力的才对，他只是稍微这么捅了一下对方，想要知道对方的反应而已。

仿佛烟一样，间桐慎二的帽子，口罩，围巾，羽绒服还有下面的裤子，都像失去了凭依似的掉了下来。

“诶，诶啊——！”尽管面前还有着人鬼未定的大危机，韦伯还是条件反射地交出了声。他急忙捞起那些凭空掉下的衣物，却发现里面空空如也——本来应该在那里面的间桐本人，不知何时已经不见了。他手里只剩下同伴前一秒还穿着的外套衣物。

牙齿开始打颤，怎么也压抑不住，就连那本应暖和的羽绒服里面也冰一般的寒冷。

“是你，把他变没了吗……”腿一软便瘫坐在冰冷的地面上，韦伯抬眼望向面前的女性幽灵。他甚至还能发出声音来，这一点连他自己都要感到惊讶。

 

“进入其中的人都会永远迷失，再也无法找到回来的路……”

 

真蠢，不论是说这种鬼话的人，还是嘲笑这种话的自己，都是蠢货。

如果不去管这种事就好了，如果不去在意这种事就好了，如果不是因为这个，现在的他一定还在家里，听着玛莎奶奶的絮絮叨叨看着书吧，而间桐也一定会好端端地呆在自己家里吧……

他不喜欢间桐，准确来说是讨厌才对：又刻薄又刁钻还喜欢欺负其他人，怎么说都是个混蛋。但就算如此，也还是同学，还是校友，还是在同一所学校同一栋建筑同一间课室上课的每天都会见到的人。

韦伯承认他是暗暗期待过对方出洋相或是遇到倒霉事，谁都会这么干这么想的，不是吗。

但是那并不代表着，他确实地希望这个人消失。

那是完全不同的两件事。

真见鬼，为什么会变成这样？

早知如此，还不如白天的时候跟那混蛋和他该死的跟班们打一架。

被打得鼻青脸肿也罢，怎么都比现在好。

他用袖子蹭蹭鼻子和眼睛，向上望着那个漂浮着的苍白身影，手电掉在了地上，他更加看不清那女人的面孔了。

但他还是仰视着，一面把内里涌上的寒意和不知名的情绪按下去。

 

他不想死，不想被留在这里，也不想像间桐一样消失到不知道哪里去。

他想回家，他想回到原先的日常生活里去，哪怕那里还会有嘲笑他身高的坏学生，还会有找他麻烦的不良集团，还会有那么多那么多的烦恼和坏事情，但不论哪一样都比现在要好。

好得多。

“你，想要飞起来吗？”

鬼才想飞起来！他有脚，有腿，如果想的话，就能好好地站起来，用自己的腿脚跑起来走起来！去你妈的飞起来！而且那种半死不活的漂浮叫什么飞啊？！

虽然没有说出声来，但对方似乎接受到了他内心的回应。那个白色衣裙的女性往前了一小步，裙摆在她周围摇晃着：

“你，不想成为同伴，飞起来吗？”

“鬼才要啊！”他大口地喘着气，但还是吼了出来。而与此同时，一手仍然抓着间桐外套的他迅速地往前探身，一把抓过地上的手电筒，慌乱地用手电光束指着周围的白色人影，“离我远点，你们这些幽灵！”

周围的空气仿佛改变了，先前死寂的氛围似乎旋动了起来，来不及细想，韦伯就把手里的大衣超面前的女性幽灵扔了出去，起来转身就跑。

 

闭着眼冲出包围圈十几米后他才想起来现在自己根本不知道方向，可恐惧感还是驱使着他继续往前跑着。关掉手电之后林子里哪边看上去都差不多，暗色的雾和深色的树就是所有的要素。

说不定就像传言里说的那样，他也走不出这片林子了。

该死，为什么没想起要带上罗盘呢。

匆匆跑着的他不时停下脚步，仔细听那些白衣影子是不是追上来了。不过直到目前为止他都没再听到那种歌声，或许这说明了他已经离开危险区域有一段距离了。尽管如此，他还是不敢贸然地打开手电。

现在该怎么办？站在一小片空地上，从光秃秃的枝桠上看那小块未被遮挡的夜空，他低落地发现今晚是阴天，不然借着星星搞不好也能稍微判定一下方向。

要不然在安全的地方休息一下，等天亮再行动？虽然理智这么谨慎地做着合理判定，但直觉却叫嚣着绝对不能在这里久留。

正是在这样不专心的走走停停，让他差点被突起的树根还是别的什么绊倒在地。

及时用手撑起身子的他发现这树根好像有点奇怪：不像地面的冰凉和坚硬，相反好像还有点软软的……

他按了一按，发现确实不是自己的错觉后，他怪叫一声往后退去，打开了手电筒照过去。

 

一开始他没看出来那是什么，眼睛因为猛然暴露在亮光里眯了起来。

但后来他认出来了：

那是靠坐在树下的间桐，身上只穿着薄薄的校服，外面的羽绒服啊围巾啊口罩啊全都不在。

而在他怀里，抱着反射出金闪闪光亮的酒杯状装饰物。

间桐似乎睡着了，完全没有被韦伯的叫声惊醒。不过后者靠近之后发现这位衣着单薄的同学似乎在艰难地喘着气，额头也在发烫，大约是因为穿得太少被冻感冒了。

 

虽然还是不太明白状况，但韦伯还是尽力把对方架起来（那个酒杯还是别的什么被塞进了包里），开始往不知道究竟是哪个方向的前面走去。

不知道该说是运气好呢，还是别的什么原因，间桐本来在的地方其实离他们进入树林的入口不远。而韦伯一向好得没话说的幸运值也再次超常发挥了作用：顺着雾气减淡的方向再走了大概五分钟十分钟的样子，他终于再次看到了那个圆顶的路灯。

身上架着的那个人还是毫无反应，不过就算如此韦伯还是觉得结果不坏：自己没事，一同进入树林的同伴也没事，而且他们还不知怎么真的找到了乾折腾出来的遗失物，不论从哪个角度来讲都可以算是大成功了。

除了这个过程实在是太蠢了点以外。

 

“以后别再搞这种蠢事了，间桐，你听到没？”

朝着仍然闭眼装死的同学露出淡得几乎看不出是笑意的微笑，韦伯·维尔维特加快了脚步：“还得先把这家伙送回家啊。乾那个混蛋居然也不等我们……”

 

 

【正篇·完】 

 

 

你，想要飞起来吗

 

 

她不记得，自己是从何时起呆在那里的了。

树林，满布着雾气的树林。

春天也好冬天也好，都会泛起白色的雾，把夜晚吞没，把道路封锁。

本来应该是这样的。

她想歌唱，她想询问。

但没有人停留，没有人驻足。

她看到的只有他人瞳中的恐惧，还有绝望。

然后，就只剩纯白的雾，只有纯色的雾气，环绕着她，环绕着她的同伴们。

一起飞起来吧，一起留在这里吧。

 

在密林里彷徨的少女，与其轻率地结束生命，不如一起飞起来吧。

迷失在岔路前的女孩，与其一味地寻觅后悔，不如一起飞起来吧。

忘掉凡世的一切，忘掉令人困惑的一切，就这样，简单地，飞起来吧。

这不是很好吗。

大家都快乐地，飞起来，想去哪里就去哪里，想怎样歌唱就怎样歌唱。

不是很好吗。

她忘记了，他们只能留在树林里，只能留在雾气里。

没有一个例外。

 

然后，在某一个夜晚，和以往并无二致的夜晚，她遇见了“那个”。

“那个”不是人类，不是以往常见的人类；却伪装成人类的模样。

穿着人类的外衣，戴着人类的帽子，做着人类的举动。

连“那个”身边真正的人类都没有发觉，“那个”其实并非人类。

她不害怕，“那个”没有办法伤害到她。

因为，“那个”，是和她类似的存在。

 

银色的发，血色的瞳；不可爱反而可怕的“那个”——

他说，他想要飞起来。

他说，已经失去了一切，最亲爱的妹妹，最重要的身份，全部都失去了。

复仇也找不到出口，复仇也寻不回力量。

所以，飞起来就能忘记一切了吧。

就能继续做着和妹妹和友人一起快乐的梦了吧。

在口罩后面，“那个”这么说着，然后向她伸出了手。

 

是的，一起飞起来吧。

在这片掩埋掉一切的白雾之中，在这片掩盖掉一切的树林里。

永远地，做着美丽快乐的梦，飞起来吧。

 

 

 

后日谈：

A

“我说你啊，怎么会把那种东西落在林子里啊？不良得也太过了吧？”黑色头发的男孩子扶了扶眼镜，用显出疏离感的话说道。

乾不以为然地拍拍对方的后背：“我又没有你体弱多病的属性，这种小事没什么好在意的吧。”

“但是还逼自己的同学去帮忙捡回来，我对你的认识又刷新了下限啊。”

“喂，这又不是什么坏事！我可是在帮助弱者哦！”

“帮助弱者之前先把那副痞子气收起来再说啦。”

“远野你还真是薄情的家伙呢，对待多年的挚友就是这种态度吗？”

“哦那还真是抱歉了，对待你这种人难道还可以有其他的态度吗？”

轻微的笑声让两人的争执停了下来；中分刘海戴着圆眼镜的女孩眯眯笑着出现了：

“……嗯，你们关系还真好呢，志贵君，乾君。”

“并不是像学姐你想的那样啊！”

“没错，被说成跟这家伙关系好的话，我的心都在哭泣呢。”

“喂远野，这么说也太过分了吧！”

“哦？我可是完全不觉得呢。”

 

B

“慎二，你没事吧？”皱着眉头，娃娃脸的男生弯腰查看趴在桌上的友人状况。

“不用你来管，白痴。”发闷的声音从遮住了大半张脸的口罩后面传出来，间桐厌烦地别开脸不去看卫宫那张似乎是在担心的面孔。

“不舒服的话要去医务室啊，我送你过去？”

“都说别管了啊，你听不懂人话吗？！”

“可是——”

“别再装什么好人了！”像是突然爆发了，间桐突然坐直了身子，“你不也跟那班蠢货一样也在背后笑话我吗！”

“诶？”

“平时只会跟在别人后面冷嘲热讽，风向不对立马就调转枪头落井下石——”

“等一下慎二，”卫宫加重了语气，打断对方的话，“我可没做过这样的事啊。”

“那有什么区别！反正你也一定跟那群混蛋一样，在背后笑个不停吧——呃喂你干什么？！”

伸出手臂一把将对方从座位上拉起来，卫宫只回头说了一句“带你去医务室”，就继续拽着对方往教室门口走去

“你有病啊？！我才不用去医务咳咳……”试图挣脱开来的间桐很明显没有成功。

“你大概是病得发烧了，去看看校医比较好。”

“谁要去啊！放开手啊你这个白痴！”

 

C

从信纸上抬起头，韦伯·维尔维特正好看到被卫宫拉出教室的间桐挣扎抗议的身影，他悄悄地笑了一下。

那家伙也有今天呢。

他把笑容收起来，继续把未完的句子写完：

“……现在一切都好，就连那个喜欢找我麻烦的海带头也消停起来了（当然，大概只是他自顾不暇而已）。”

他用笔头抵住下巴，望向窗外的晴空，湛蓝的天空上一丝云也没有，直视着太阳会感觉到刺痛，可阳光照在身上还是异常暖和。

“再有几个月我就能回伦敦了，回家之前我会先到地中海附近转一转。”笔尖在信纸上敲了几下，他在斟酌接下来的用词。

“有时间的话，可以出来见个面？”

他把这行重重地划掉，重新写道：

“要是能见到，那就太好了。”

然后是致辞和署名，字体是一直在练习的花体，看上去很有大人的成熟感觉。

他审视了一遍整封信，歪头想了想，又加上了一句：

“今天天气很好，希望马其顿也一样。”

他犹豫了一会儿，最终还是没有划掉。

折起信纸，他再次抬头望向远处的天空。

他自己不知道，此刻他脸上的表情，轻松而温和，就像期待着假期的孩子。

 

 

【Mist·完】

 

 

真·后日谈

（主线相关）

 

“不过说起来，那种看上去就像是暴发户家才会有的酒杯，为什么会在你手上啊？”

“唔，我没跟你说过吗？”

“很明显没有吧。”

“哦，那个啊，其实是个白色头发的小姐给我的哟。”

“白发……你确定那是小姐不是老婆婆吗？”

“我可没像你那样需要戴眼镜好吗？！”

“可这种发言确实——好吧，一定要说的话确实也有白发的年轻人存在呢……不过为什么她要把这种看上去好像还蛮值钱的奇怪东西给你啊？”

“谁知道呢。比起这个，远野，考验我们友情的时刻到来了——”

“借钱的话免谈。”

“明明我还什么都没说呢不是吗？！”


End file.
